The chemical synthesis of monosaccharides containing isotopes of carbon, hydrogen and enzymatic synthesis of metabolically important aldose and ketose phosphates. The chemical synthesis of isotopically enriched nucleosides and nucleoside diphosphate sugars. The enzymatic synthesis of oligosaccharides. Studies of solution conformations and the chemical and biochemical interconversions of aldoses and ketoses.